A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of dog toys, more specifically, a spring-loaded ball dog toy.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a spring-loaded dog toy that includes a self-supporting stand upon which a generally horizontal tube extends to support a dog toy; wherein the dog toy may be in the form of a ball that is attached to a first spring, which is in turn attached to a second spring; wherein the second spring includes a ring stop that engages an end of the tube and an opposite end of the second string traverses internally across said tube to attach to an opposite end of the tube; whereupon pulling of the dog toy will cause extension of both the first spring and the second spring which results in wild and random movement of the dog.
The Line patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,241) discloses a device for amusing and exercising pets in which a ball is attached to a rope or cord that is secured to a post that is anchored into the ground. However, the device does not teach a dog toy that extends from a first spring, and a second spring that includes a ring stop, and which both work to provide wild movement of the dog toy therefrom when engaged by a dog.
The Lonsway patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,119) discloses a dog amusement toy in which a ball is attached to a fixed portion of a house and will move either by rotating or springing and will allow a pet to exercise and extertain itself. However, the toy requires the use of a suspension mechanism and is not simply mounted to a stationary object and employ the use of two springs that collectively provide wild movement of the dog toy when engaged by a dog.
The Schramer patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,387) discloses a floor-mounted pet toy with a spring arm with a ball or object attached to the top of which will provide resistance and retract the ball when the pet pulls on it. However, the pet toy does not use two springs that collectively provide wild movement of the pet toy via a dog.
The Renforth et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,300) discloses a pet toy with a ball or objects suspended from a rope or spring or similar material at the end of an extended arm which is secured to a wall to allows the pet to play alone. Again, the pet toy is not supported upon two springs which spring from one another as well as connect to astationary object to provide random movement when activated by a dog.
The Krietzman et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,391) discloses a toy with a ball attached to a flexible and spring-like extension which can be anchored to a static surface in home to allow a pet to exercise and play by itself. However, the toy requires the use of a door to be secured thereon as opposed to a specially-designed supporting stand.
The Comerford patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 513,546) illustrates a design for a pet toy that has a floor mounted base and a movable tether ball, which does not depict two springs that work to provide random movement of the pet toy.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a spring-loaded dog toy that includes a self-supporting stand upon which a generally horizontal tube extends to support a dog toy; wherein the dog toy may be in the form of a ball that is attached to a first spring, which is in turn attached to a second spring; wherein the second spring includes a ring stop that engages an end of the tube and an opposite end of the second string traverses internally across said tube to attach to an opposite end of the tube; whereupon pulling of the dog toy will cause extension of both the first spring and the second spring which results in wild and random movement of the dog toy with respect to the stand, which amuses and entertains a dog. In this regard, the spring-loaded dog toy departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.